Mii On Wheels
by Toxic Ink
Summary: Non-stop playing of Mario Kart 7 induced this. Centered around my Mii in the world of the Mario Kart League. ...This should be fun.
1. Introduction

Mii On Wheels

Disclaimer: I own Nintendo and everything by them. Have a nice day. *laughs dumbly*

Introduction

Here I Come

The brunette stewardess on the plane asked Mii if I wanted any drinks. Nodding, I pointed to the sparkling beverage on her tray.

"Here you are, sir." She handed Mii the drink smiling. As I sat back in the seat, I took a sip of the pink liquid, which tasted like carbonated lemonade. With only two more hours of flying left, I decided to remember how I wound up here.

_How does one person like Mii end up getting their application to join the MKL approved?_

I've always been fascinated by kart racing and my family knows it. In fact, I grew up watching the MKL on television. Then when my Dad had the biggest break of his career, he went and bought Mii my own kart. I loved that thing. Racing around the neighborhood felt so right. So when my application was approved, well… Everyone celebrated. And I mean _everyone._ My family, our neighbors, the mayor, heck, we even had the local news crew come and interview Mii.

According to the MKL officials, hardly any Miis are allowed to race in the league. Apparently, some Nintendo (The big cheese of the entire MKL, so I've heard) company only wants their official kart racers to participate for one main reason: advertisement. But every now and then, Nintendo decides to let a Mii into the MKL to change things up. And that's pretty much how I ended up here in a plane heading for the MKL headquarters in the one and only Mushroom Kingdom.

I took off my mahogany, square glasses and placed them in a nearby cabinet. Closing my dark brown eyes as I laid down, my hand ruffled through my jet black hair. If in two hours I was about to represent Miis worldwide, I might as well take a nap and prepare myself for the ride of my life.

**A/N: Short and sweet for now. Others will be longer. Wow, first Fic. Hello world of FanFiction.**


	2. Chapter 1

Mii On Wheels

Disclaimer: I own Nintendo and everything by them. Have a nice day. *laughs dumbly*

Chapter 1

Arrival

I was awoken by the voice of the pilot on the intercom announcing that we just landed at the Mushroom Airport. I stretched my limbs a bit before putting my glasses on and looking at a nearby clock. Apparently, I had slept a good 6 hours. The same brunette stewardess walked in and smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake," She said. "If you'll follow me we can get you and your luggage straightened out for the trip."

I nodded and followed her out of the plane and onto the runway, where a limousine awaited Mii.

_Wow, they must really want Mii to feel welcome here._

The back door swung open as a small man jumped out. He seemed around three feet tall, dressed in a tuxedo and had a strange, white round hat dotted with yellow circles. I smiled.

_This must be one of those "Toads" in the Mushroom Kingdom._

The Toad cleared his throat and held the door open.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mr. Mii. We've put your all your bags in the back, so all that's left is for us to drive you to the Mario Kart League compound."

Nodding, I stepped into the green limousine (My guess is that they colored it so because of what I put down on the application; Green is my favorite color) and the toad shut the door.

"We hope you enjoy it here!" He yelled, waving, as the limo began to lurch into motion. I sat back and tried to refrain from grinning. This is easily the most exciting thing that has ever happened to Mii.

Suddenly, as we left the airport and started travelling on what seemed to be a highway, a flat screen television in front of Mii lowered itself from the ceiling and flashed on. It showed the MKL logo while a triumphant theme played.

"Welcome to the Mario Kart League, Mii!" The TV seemed to cheer. "We hope you've been satisfied with our services so far, and we're very glad to have you join the official MKL roster!" 

I nearly yelled out at that part. On the screen, it began showing various clips of past races. I could easily remember each of them.

"As you may have guessed, being on the official league of Kart racing does require you to abide by certain rules. We are going to state the most important ones before you can begin racing with us."

"RULE #1: NEVER personally assault ANY of the racers for ANY reason at all. We will NOT tolerate ANY fights, as they WILL result in immediate discharge from the MKL."

Ok, that's easy to understand.

"RULE #2: Absolutely NO cheating is allowed during races WHATSOEVER. This includes, but is not limited to: The unfair modification of Kart parts, items, tracks, and other racer's Karts or the bribing of racers themselves."

Wait, that's been done in the past? Shoot, they must take racing seriously.

RULE #3: You may trade and sell LEGITIMATE Kart parts as you wish, but they CANNOT be modified in any which way that would break rule #2.

…Huh.

"And lastly, RULE #4: Have a blast! Remember, this is also for the enjoyment of everyone in the world! As long as you have fun, the MKL will be the best thing that has ever happened to you!"

True that. After the final rule was stated, the theme played once more and the TV clicked off, returning to its position in the ceiling.

"Sir, we're here." The driver said. Had it been that long already? The compound must've been close by, then. Coming to a slow stop, the limousine's door locks clicked open. A Toad that looked similar to the one at the airport, only with a blue hat, opened the door.

"We'll take care of the luggage, Mr. Mii. For now, follow me."

Mr. Mii… The title sounded funny. Stepping outside, the Toad closed the limo door.

"This way," He pointed, walking in front of Mii. The sight in front of Mii astounded Mii to no end. Here, the MKL compound that they showed before every race on TV, _right in front of Mii._ I just couldn't believe it.

The Toad laughed. "Amazing, no? Every racer reacts the same way when they see it in person." He sighed. "It certainly is beautiful."

I'll say.

After several more minutes of walking, we arrived at the front desk, where a Lakitu was sorting what seemed to be mail. As I was taking in the beauty of the lobby, the Toad rang a bell, causing him to perk his head up and greet us with a grin.

"Ah, you must be Mii! Welcome to the Mario Kart League! Here's your room key sir."

I nodded and took the keys from him.

Pointing to a large map on the behind him, the Lakitu said, "Your room should be in there; the middleweight division's building. Another Lakitu there should help you find your room."

I saluted him and walked with the Toad into the inner part of the compound. I came across two heavily decorated doors, which the Toad opened, that lead to the courtyard. Outside was the shock of my entire life. Nearly every racer was outside, talking to each other, playing some sort of game, or just sitting down.

It was incredible. At least, it felt like it, until one of them shouted "Look, it's the new guy!" That caught everyone's attention and suddenly all eyes were on Mii, not to mention it go a bit _too_ silent. Everyone just stared, while I was too shocked to move. The Toad cleared his throat nervously and nudged my arm.

"Come on, Mr. Mii. Let's get you to your room."

He began speed walking to a building with a sign outside that said 'MIDDLEWEIGHTS' and included the emblems of every middleweight racer, including Mii. I ran slowly walked after him, trying not to make eye contact with any of the still silent racers. After what seemed like hours, the Toad held the door open for Mii and I happily walked in.

"There you are, Mii!" Another Lakitu smiled behind another desk. He looked at my expression and laughed. "Don't worry, that's common routine with new racers. They'll be like family to you faster than you can say 'Super Mario Brothers!'"

I definitely hoped so.

The Lakitu shuffled through some papers and eventually found some kind of form. "It says here your room number is MI-6."

I nodded and walked down the hallway, waving back at him.

"Have a nice stay, Mii!" The Lakitu cheered.

The Toad followed behind Mii, the both of us scanning the room numbers. MI-1, MI-2, MI-3, MI-4, MI-5, and there it was, MI-6. I inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open. Inside was probably the second shock of my life. There was a humongous living room with a large flat screen (even bigger than the one in the limousine), mini fridge, and a big suede coach, a luxurious bedroom with a super comfortable looking queen-size bed and birch dresser, and a clean looking bathroom with all types of soaps and scrubs in the shower. This was going to be the best time of life ever.

After several minutes of taking it all in, the Toad asked, "Is everything suitable to your needs?"

I responded with a quick nod to the Toad, who was walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"All your things should be in the living room." He smiled. "Enjoy yourself, Mr. Mii."

As I sat down on the tan couch, a sudden crackle of the intercom made Mii jump.

"All racers please report to the eating area. We have a new member to meet!" The intercom crackled back off, leaving Mii with a stunned expression.

_Uh-oh._

**A/N: Wow… Didn't expect it to be this long. Oh, and did you catch the MI-6 thing? Ha-ha, I'm hilarious.**


End file.
